


A life in a year

by tomlinpoop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, High School, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinpoop/pseuds/tomlinpoop
Summary: Louis is a british exchange student moving to America for a school year, in the ten months that he’s here, he developed feelings for the cute american boy named Harry. but homesickness and his boyfriend back in England may cause trouble for Louis and Harry.





	A life in a year

Louis was waiting to get his luggage at LAX airport. He was nervous, his host family was just a few feet away, the family he would live with for the whole school year. He skyped with them a few times, but seeing them in real life is scary and nerve wracking. When he finally saw the suitcase, he pulled it from the conveyor band and started to walk towards the exit. He needed to go to security one last time before he was ready to meet his host family. All he saw were suitcases and people, but one guy stood out, he had a banner saying: “Welcome home, Louis!” 

He smiled, and walked towards him. Louis couldn’t even say a word before being engulfed into a hug bij his host mom. She swayed him for a bit, but let go after a big hand was on Louis’ shoulder what made him look up. He saw a guy with a mustache looking at him. “Hi son, I am Geoff and this is my wife Karen and my son Liam.”  
Louis, being his shy self, smiled a little and waved. The guy with the banner, presumably his host brother, took his suitcase and all four began walking towards the car that would take them to their house. 

“And this is your room, my parents wanted me to share but since Zayn comes over around midnight every night, I thought you might not like that, so you’re welcome.” Liam showed Louis his room, it was a fairly big room; queen size bed, walk-in -closet and his own bathroom. Louis blushed and asked: “Who is Zayn then?” “Oh, I didn’t tell you? He is my boyfriend, we’ve been together for almost two years now.” Watching Liam talking about his boyfriend, made Louis think of his own boyfriend back home in Donny. “That’s great Liam, my boyfriend and I been together for only four months, so this is a test if we last.” 

“Yay, my host brother is not a homophobe!” Liam said excitedly. Louis laughed at that. If only his friends back home wouldn’t be too. “Okay, I’ll let you be, take a shower, you smell like airplane.” Liam walked out of his room. Louis had a lot to do, in three day, school would start and he had yet to unpack and get to know the city and his way to school. Geoff and Karen were so nice to give him his own car. New York is an easy way to get lost and he doesn’t want to be late to school on his first day of school.   
But first, he wanted to FaceTime his parents. He’d never gone a day without talking to his mum or dad, so being away for a year wouldn’t be an excuse not to call. Liam gave him the WiFi-password earlier, so he called his mum.

After an half hour of FaceTiming his mom, he pressed the red button to end the call. He went downstairs, to eat some food. Liam texted him earlier while he was still FaceTiming his mom, that food was ready whenever he was done. Liam and his mom and dad were already seated. Louis waved at them and went to sit next to Liam where a free seat was.   
“I thought, what a better way to introduce you to New York by eating New York pizza. Hope you like pepperoni on your pizza.” Liam said, while giving Louis two slices of pizza. “Do you want ranch on your pizza, babes?” Karen asked. Louis frowned, not knowing what ranch is. Liam looked shocked. “You don’t know what ranch is, do you Louis?” Louis shook his head no,“But I am willing to try it.” 

Karen poured some on his plate, and Louis dipped his pinkie finger in it, licked of his finger. His eyes went wide at the amazing flavour, and he immediately dipped his pizza in it. The noises Louis made could be considered pornographic. “I take it that you like it then?” Geoff said with a smile on his face. Louis nodded with a mouth full of pizza. “God, I love America.” Everybody laughed, and that’s when Louis felt confident that this would be a great year, and the best decision he made in a long time. 

The next morning, Louis was up early, but not by choice. The room next to him was playing loud music since 7 am. He was still jet lagged and not in the mood for heavy bass music. He grumpily stood up, put on his fuzzy slippers and went to knock on Liam’s door. After a few hard knocks, the door finally opened, and Louis was met with a shirtless Liam. He spotted some hickeys on Liam’s neck. “A-Am I interrupting anything?” Louis blushed, never seen a boy shirtless in front of him. “Uh, well kinda?” Suddenly, a boy appeared from the room, and asked:“Is this him, Li?” Liam nodded, “Zayn, this is Louis, my new brother for a year. Louis, this is Zayn, my boyfriend.” Louis waved at them and smiled while looking at the ground. “Hi mate.” 

“I-I’ll just go do something, have fun.” Louis blushed. “Will do mate, will do.” Zayn winked at him. Liam coughed awkwardly, and pushed Zayn back in his room. Louis shook his head, and walked towards the kitchen. Karen showed him around the house yesterday after dinner. He made himself some breakfast and went to look over his school schedule that he printed out last night. 

First period was US History with Ms Westerfield. Liam said that she was nice, he had class with her last year, since he graduated last year and he was in his first year of college. He couldn’t wait until he meets all of his classmates. Liam said that because of his posh accent, he will get a lot of friends. Liam is actually very smart and graduated earlier than his class, so a lot of his friends are still going to the high school Louis is going to. So, Louis probably has two friends to begin with, Harry and Niall. 

He is supposed to meet Harry and Niall later today, so he wouldn’t go to school and be completely alone. He’s actually really scared to go alone to school, because what if he can’t find Niall and Harry right away and makes a complete fool of himself in the hallways? Louis pushed his plate away from him, not feeling hungry anymore. 

Luckily, Karen came downstairs. “Louis, dear, because it is your first day at school, I’ll drive you and pick you up okay?” Seriously, Karen was an angel sent from heaven. Louis nodded: “Thank you, that would be nice.” Karen grabbed her purse and asked: “You ready? We’ll make a stop at starbucks for some much needed caffeine.” 

The school was big, like really big. The lockers were three times bigger than his back in England. But, funny enough, the students were small. There was only one exception to that though, a tall, very tall guy with short wavy hair stood out in the crowd. When the guy came into vision clearly, Louis could see that the tall guy was chatting to a smaller blonde guy. Louis could easily see how handsome the tall guy was. The tall guy walked by and looked Louis dead in the eye and then walked away. Louis blushed and looked down, stuffing his books into his locker and closed it shut. 

Walking into US History, Louis saw the blonde guy from earlier this morning. Louis walked to his teacher,: “Hi, I am Louis Tomlinson. I am new here.” Mrs Westerfield looked up and smiled at him. “Hi Louis, I am Mrs Westerfield. We have assigned seats in this class so if you could sit next to Niall over there in the corner, that would be great. I’ll introduce you to the class when we begin.” So, that is Niall. Then Harry has have to be the tall guy. 

Louis walked to his seat next to Niall. “Sup mate.” Niall has his hand out for a handshake that Louis took. Louis smiled politely and put his stuff on his desk. “Guys, this is Louis Tomlinson, he is from England and will be joining this class for the rest of the year.” A chorus of hi’s were heard and then the whole class shifted their attention to the teacher.   
When class was done, Louis walked alone when he felt a arm around his shoulder. “Hi Lou!” Louis looked to his right and he could see Niall. “Hiya.” “So, where are you from in England? I have family there so I know some parts.” Louis blushed, because Niall still hadn’t removed his arm from his shoulder. “Um, I’m from Doncaster.” Suddenly a voice to Louis’ left said: “I’m from Cheshire, but I moved to LA when I was seven.” “Harry!” Niall exclaimed, “Skipping on your first day already eh?” Harry laughed, “You know me, can’t stand Westerfield.” Louis felt awkward standing between two good friends and not knowing what to say. To break the ice, he asked: “Do you know where Mr Wheeler’s class is? I have mythology and this school is huge.” Louis looked at Niall and Harry. “Harry will walk with you, he has to go that way too.” Niall winked and went the other way. 

Talking to Harry wasn’t as scary as Louis thought. He actually quite liked talking to him. Harry talks really slow, so Louis has enough time to think about an answer. The walk to Mr Wheeler’s class wasn’t too long so it wouldn’t be a problem for Louis to find his way back tomorrow. “Well, this is you, I am two doors down, I have Mr Allen.” Harry pointed to an closed door. “You are a little late, but he won’t notice.” 

Harry was right, Mr Wheeler didn’t hear him come in at all, so he sat down at a table and got his pencil case out with a notebook. Minutes later, two boys came in the class, and sat down next to Louis. “Hey mate, I’m Jack. You must be new.” Louis blushed, and said: “Is it that obvious?” “No one takes their stuff out, Mr Wheeler doesn’t start until the dismissal bell rings.” The other boy said. “I am Kyle.” Louis laughed. “Hi I am Louis, exchange student for England.” The rest of the class went by very fast, he didn’t do anything except for texting Tyler, his boyfriend, and Karen. 

When the bell rang, Louis got up and walked up, only to be greeted by Harry who was already waiting for him. “How was class?” Harry asked. “Good, didn’t do anything at all, I already like that class.” Harry laughed and swung his arm around Louis and they walked to meet Niall. And all Louis could think, this is going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, leave kudossss xoxo


End file.
